Hare and Square
Since happily ever after, the Tortoise and the Hare have been rivals; trying to see who would win next. Even Ever after their destiny, they continue to challenge one another to see who is best. A perfect example would be with their own kin. Tortishia Minevra, daughter of the Tortoise, was raised on brains, wisdom, and patience. She, along with her many brothers and sisters, are very intelligent and are experts at Crownculus, Science and Sorcery, and Biology. She loves to learn more things and strives to do her best, not to impress anyone. Harense Lapin, son of the Hare, was raised based on brawn, strength, and agility. Most of his childhood was spent on a dirt road, his father pushing him to run faster until he can even beat him, as he does with the rest of his children. The Tortoise, sees how the Hare raises his kin, just feels bad for the Hare. The Hare wants his son to Rebel against his destiny, and win the race for his sake; not caring for what his son wants. "You have to win the race, son!" The hare yells to Harense the young furry boy who loved more than anything to run and help others win. "Dad, I dont want to be a winner. I guess I'm a hare out of place here.." Harense looked up at his dad. His father blinked and scoffed. "Son thats crazy talk! You are going to win, and you are going to like it!" The Hare pulled his son by one of his long ears back to their home in the warren. The Hare always rolled his eyes when the Tortoise would be proud of his daughter; when she wasnt even training to run! He thought it was preposterous and unthinkable. "Hello dad! I'm back home with my grades!" Tortishia walked over to his dad with a smile on her face. The tortoise opened the envelope that had been stamped by Headmaster Grimm himself, and read the grades. Straight As. "This is amazing, Tishia!" He smiled, pulling his daughter into a hug. A few weeks Ever After, there was parent teacher Crownference. Tortishia got a higher grade in Crownculus than Harense, which set the Hare off. "My son is better than your daughter!" The hare scoffed at the shorter male, the tortoise. "Quit lying to yourself, cottontail. All you think about is brawn! Kick in some brains with those big feet of yours why dont you?" The tortoise replied, standing on his tip does and looking the Hare in the eye. "At least I know that brains doesnt make one win the race! Its brawn!" The Hare crossed his arms and tilted his head up pridefully. "It doesnt just take brawn, you need brains." The tortoise told the Hare. Tortishia and Harense watched off on the side, as their parents were arguing once again on who is better. What both parents dont know, is that their children are friends with eachother, and would do anything for eachother. "Dad, please stop arguing.." Harense paced over to his dad. "Son we're going home, we're gonna teach this slowstud a lesson on why brawn is superior." The Hare pulled his son by the ear, and Harense waved back at Tortishia as her hand was pulled away by her dads, and she waved back with the other as the two students both had sad expressions. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction